


Love beyond time

by Fercurrentlywriting



Category: Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future, Immortal, Love, Modern times, Past, Time Travel, Victorian Times, present, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fercurrentlywriting/pseuds/Fercurrentlywriting
Summary: Aspen is a boy that from a young age learned that he is not like the others, besides having an original name... he can time travel. Now, this may sound exciting but what if having this ability condemn you into hurting everyone around you? Even better, what if the person you love the most is also a little different?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is an idea I got from promptuarium.wordpress.com prompt "Write about a unique relationship between an immortal and a time traveler"
> 
> Happy reading!!!

Life is a bitch. There´s not any other way to say it. And don't try to tell me otherwise, I know about sunsets and animals in the forest, and all the crap people tell you to appreciate. Oh! Because you HAVE to be grateful for all the beauty. After, life will give you something beautiful and then tear it completely apart. Right in front of you. And you know what is worst? It makes you do it. It’s horrible when you love someone so much and you can’t help but keep hurting them, over and over again. To watch them fell completely apart and just… keep going. How horrible and selfish you have to be… to not want to let go of them?

My name is Aspen Leaf Berry and this is the story of how I destroyed the love of my life.


	2. The beautiful girl, the scared boy and the poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

It all started 10 years ago. Back at the age of twelve, I was standing in the kitchen reenacting my fall earlier at school to mom. I was reaching the most embarrassing part when I landed on the principal's feet. Then, the world changed.

Suddenly, I was standing in the middle of a fancy candle-filled room, trying to recover my balance. The only way to describe what was happening was as if my brain was turned into pudding, my thoughts were all mingled together, I didn’t know where they started and where they ended. It took me a few seconds to notice my surroundings.

The room was a big space with a red carpet covering the entire floor, green wallpaper and a chandelier in the ceiling. The wall was full of paintings, all from people I couldn't recognize. I turned my head to one side and the biggest mirror I have ever seen was standing in front of me, reflecting myself. At the bottom, there was a chimney, with burned wood. The furniture seemed taken out of one of my history books about the Victorian age. It could fit perfectly in a castle.

A crash was heard from upstairs. My head turning immediately towards the sound and my body prepared itself for an attack, even when my blood had turned into ice I was ready. I had read enough survival books to know how to… well, survive. Things like: what to do when you found yourself lost in a forest, how to tie a knot and the difference between dry and fresh leaves Add to the equation a terrified twelve-year-old about to be torn apart by the thing approaching him, whatever was stumbling downstairs was about to know how dangerous a crazy, desperate and scared person can be.  

The owner of all the commotion reached the bottom level. It was a girl. The most gorgeous I have ever seen. Eyes were brown, they resembled melted chocolate. Hair falling in dark long waves down her shoulders.

I demonstrated my greatest talent in the most charming possible… I completely embarrassed myself when I asked “Are you real?” in the squeakiest voice ever.  

She started walking towards me. Watching me with a mix of fond, curiosity and confusion. It was incredible. In some cultures, there is the belief that if you stare at an angel’s true form your eyes will burn out. Her presence made me wonder if my eyes were about to turn into two flaming torches. 

“Who are you?” she demanded. “How did you manage to break in?”

Some part of my brain shut down so my most logic answer was not speaking but reaching out and trying to touch her, trying to convince myself she was real.

It was a chain of reaction. She, there’s no other word, snapped. We were standing close to the chimney, close enough for her to reach and grab the red, hot poker and threatened me with it. When I didn’t back down she started swinging it, screaming. I could feel the heat coming out of it... in my nose. Actually, it was too close. Time to react, boy!

Ok, remember those books I was talking about earlier. One taught about what to do when encountering a bear and not getting killed. I threw myself into the ground. Face down, limbs spread and playing death. 

“What are you doing?” the girl wondered.

“Showing you I do not represent any sort of danger to you,” I rambled, voice muffled by the carpet. “When you face a grizzly bear you have to play death,  the bear will lose interest in you but you have to careful because if what you are facing is a brown bear and do the same thing he will see you as-,“ words kept flooding out of my mouth. I couldn't stop. My God, I didn't even know what I was saying.

She dropped down on her knees, the motion intriguing me. I turned my head, eyes locking and my mouth still sprouting words. She put a hand over my mouth. Silence finally surrounding us.

“What are you?” she wondered, clearly changing her earlier question from who to what. It seemed more of a question for herself rather than me. “What is your name?”

Now I knew I wasn’t in danger of becoming this girl’s victim I sat down. The question itself wasn’t hard but when you have a name like mine, it’s a little embarrassing to answer it. Taking deeps breaths I revealed my name. “Aspen Leaf Berry.” she blinked and burst out laughing. My whole face went red immediately. 

Let me educate you a little bit, Aspen is a tree. A tree which leaves flutter with the slightest breeze. Also, in some countries, it is a girl name, so there’s that. Do you understand now why my name is a joke? It literally means a leaf from the aspen tree.

Oh! Then my mom’s last name is Berry. I had spent my short life being mock because the whole thing is literally taken out of a... and I quote: Wild names book, unquote. Literally, my mom confessed it to me a few time ago. She told me how she spent days with my dad, when he was still around, in front of a book with the title of _unique names from the wild_ until she found the perfect match. If this illustrates my mom perspective of combination you can imagine her fashion sense.

There you go, in front of this beautiful girl was sitting a twelve-year-old boy named leaf from an aspen tree, berry.

“Sorry, sorry!! It is too much to wrap my head around it, maybe I’m finally losing it” she apologized and then smiled. Wow, if my name caused that, maybe I will start to say it more often. “My name is Vienna," she said while reaching to shake my hand.

It came all down to me right then. I didn’t know where I was, only knew the name of this random girl and I was still a bit shaken up by almost being attacked.

“Where am I?” My eyes were watering. “I don’t know how I got here” voice trembling.  “How do I get back?”

Vienna put a hand on my face, caressing my cheek. "Oh, sweetie I don't have any idea.” I was blinking quickly so the tears threatening to fall down could stop, maybe a little too quickly. It was making me dizzy. Making Vienna seem out of focus.

The same feeling that brought me here came back. I couldn't think straight. Vienna was still fading but I could see she was talking. The sounds had disappeared as well. The sound of the burning wood chirping fading away. Sounds. Color. The room. Vienna. Everything faded away and I was standing in my kitchen once again.

Before I could focus again I was engulfed in my mom’s arms. Panic flooding me immediately. She was crying... like hysterical crying.

“Oh, baby! I’m so sorry. I thought you would be safe from this!” she started kissing my, well, whole face.

“Mom, what happened?” I asked stepping away from the hug so I could stare into her eyes. I could see pain, sorrow, and desperation in them, filling me with dread. 

"I thought you’re going to be saved from it," she continued as if I had said nothing. "Listen to me okay? This is going to sound mad but you have to promise something first."

I nodded. “Mom, you’re scaring me.”

Again she ignored me. “Promise me that no matter how hard it gets, you will never stop fighting. You demonstrate nothing can beat you.”

“Okay," I answered in a small voice.

“You’re able to time travel.”

_Oh shit…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I´m thinking in making 7-8 chapter definitely no more than 10. Stay hooked! As always, all sort of criticism is accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please, feel free to review, comment or make any suggestions.


End file.
